Like Oil On Water, We Tread
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: Kushina and Minato were opposites, that's just the point. But, when one little revenge scheme puts them together, then how do they react? KushinaxMinato Oneshot! Enjoy! :D


**Like Oil On Water, We Tread**

**Okay, this is just a oneshot that's KushinaxMinato or MinatoxKushina…doesn't really matter about the order but whatever! I believe it's basically all in past tense except the part where they actually have a scene together sooo, yeah! :D I hope you guys enjoy considering it did take me about an hour to write this and I don't want my work to go out in vain and shame lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any form, except through this tiny plot that I came up with! :)**

* * *

Normal Point of View

They were both so different, opposing sides with their own opposing perspectives. It seemed as though neither could ever reach a common ground where their opinions didn't clash.

He constantly stated that they were like oil on water; they just didn't mix. She always compared their relationship to honey and vinegar; hers always being the sweeter, more sane one.

It was true, the infatuation that formed between the two was really unexpected yet, everyone else seemed to know they belonged together otherwise.

Yes, it was the long-going rivalry between Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the two spitfire shinobi, which would've been likely the death of each other if they hadn't finally placed aside their differences.

The blonde being the more rational one, constantly pointing out flaws in the everyday actions and trying to improve the methods of his fellow ninja to better them all.

That fact within itself was enough to irk the temperamental redheaded Kushina. As a kunoichi, she was looked upon as a medic. Someone to follow on the end and to heal instead of protect really.

Though, the female seemed to have a widely differing idea. She tended to take everything in stride, fighting like any male would and protecting her partners as if they were her own blood.

She was a tomboy to say the least, a quality Minato distasted with his women as he had put it. It wasn't like he didn't want his girlfriend to be tough, probably just a personal intimidation thing.

He would never admit that he personally enjoyed watching her spar. It was a spectacle, really. The way he was on edge, watching her battle with close friends in their spare time.

The blonde constantly worried about the arrogant girl, thinking that one day her bullheadedness caused her death. Nevertheless, he never spoke them thoughts aloud and tended to act as if he could care less about her general being.

Kushina was in about the same situation, only blinder. She was the type of person who was spontaneous, someone who when they planned something, they weren't afraid to improvise as it progressed.

She never recognized the way he looked at her when she had her back turned, however others did seem to catch on. No one bothered to lecture the sixteen year old considering that she'd usually just shrug it off and deny it anyways.

That was the way the two always were since they had met; both being a bit apprehensive at first, and then evolving into a competition that sparked many arguments and injuries.

By age seventeen, they were usually paired together on missions therefore having no other choice but to learn of each others' notions, tactics, and feelings about certain topics.

It was a very difficult road for them, bickering all the way to their destination, constantly stumbling between fights to outshine the other, then arguing some more on their trip back to the village.

"A never-ending trend between supposed foes…" Jiraiya had described it as being, not really believing a word of his student's constant rants concerning the Uzumaki girl.

Yet, how exactly did they come to be husband and wife ultimately? Perhaps with a little violence and words spoken the two could compensate between their theories upon shinobi.

* * *

"No blood no foul eh, porcupine?" The slim, athletic female smirked while walking away from where she had just pushed her teammate into the slow flowing river.

From in the water, Minato couldn't help but seethe at the girl's total disregard for conventionality and protocol. Nevertheless, as a teenager he sought out revenge upon Kushina.

He watched her retreating figure head back towards their camp, not even bothering to look behind her to see if he even made it out of the water. He just hefted himself up, soaking, and made his way quietly towards her.

With that, he tackled her to the ground and continued to wrestle with her as they rolled through the grass pulling each others' hair, kicking, throwing blind punches, and such. A couple minutes later, they broke away in laughter as they rolled onto their backs and looked up towards the starry sky above them.

They both didn't talk, catching their breaths while lying side by side, unknowingly.

After a moment or so, Minato spoke first by saying, "So, what you said before…I believe it was 'no blood no foul', does that still count for my vengeance?" While grinning wildly, his body turned to its side with his face resting on his elbow facing the redhead.

"Haha, not so fast, Namikaze! You did bring blood 'cuz you busted my lip, see?" She said in a reproving voice that was coated with enjoyment as she turned onto her stomach and moved her face close to his.

"It's too dark to see…" He said as a reply before being struck with an idea just as those words escaped his mouth.

She was just about to remove her face from being in such close proximity as his but smooth lips meeting her chapped ones made her freeze in her position. It was certainly one of the least likely things she expected him to do.

They shared that sweet kiss for a long while, both just enjoying the others' presence, for once.

He pulled away first, not certain as to how she would respond to such an unprompted act on his part. He watched her darkened silhouette stay in their previous kissing positions unmoving, slightly unnerving the tall blonde guy.

"Uhh, Kushina?" He asked, unsure still of her thoughts.

To his upmost surprise, and delight, she responded with a kiss upon his cheek before pushing back and onto the balls of her feet, kneeling beside him.

"Sooo, did you taste blood or was that just some cheap play you made on me, porcupine?" She grinned playfully but pretending to be serious.

"Ah, I was just tempted to self-indulge myself with your harsh lips. Big mistake and I apologize." Minato jokingly admitted, earning him a punch in the arm by the huffing redhead.

"I can't help that I'm too lazy to walk into the supply store and buy some damn lip balm! Geez, Minato you make everyone feel bad, don't you?" She said with callous vigor while standing up and stretching, brushing her hair out of her face with aggravation.

He stood also; watching her with his cerulean blue eyes slightly squinted in the dimness to make out her perfect shape in front of him. He focused, trying to see her face.

"You know, I think you take things way to seriously." He remarked, stressing the 'way' into a drawn out word for dramatic effect nonetheless.

"Oh really?" She said mockingly, drawing herself closer to her longtime rival and competitor.

Their chests met in an intimidating stance as she looked up at him seeing as though she was shorter than him. Their eyes clashed in the night, steel gray upon rushing water blue.

"Reconcile, it's a real daunting term eh? Considering we both have our differences and I sure as hell don't wanna admit to liking your confidence, I'll just leave it up to you to determine where we stand now." Kushina said in a voice unlike her own which tones of seriousness laced with wariness were out of character.

Minato just stared into her glinting eyes as they both refused to look away, reading each others' gazes; competing to find out who would discover whose true intentions first.

"Well, you little she beast, I suppose we could set aside our discrepancies towards each others and replace them with certain _other_ emotions…though, for now I would say we're just treading on that oil floating atop the water." He said in agreement, implying his true feelings for the kunoichi.

She sighed, her honey sweet breath upon his neck as she turned on her heel without another word to be spoken. He smiled slightly at how casual and irrelevant she seemed to make everything.

But, if there was one thing she was right about, it was her comparison of her being honey. She could be as sweet and syrupy as she wanted with sentiment except with the wrong approach, she'd turn into a hardened, molten person in an instant.

On her side, an unnatural blushed worked its way onto her features as she relayed the previous encounter with Minato that obviously left her with a sudden lack of words to respond with.

She personally never felt that quietness to succumb to before, not having a situation with such impact to mute her with no rebut.

* * *

Their once indifferent and ill companionship then started to wear down and refold itself as something more sincere and careful instead of their once careless remarks between the two in revulsion.

For the years to come, that trend continued as they learned to love each other for their individuality and contrasting tastes as they found similarities to bond between along the way.

Everyone who knew that they belonged together was satisfied with the end result, those who had their doubts soon dissipated into the shadows.

As for Minato, he could take back his statements of not wanting a tomboy wife, someone who would stand up for what they believed in a moment's notice.

Kushina, well, she learned that sometimes playing by the rules was just as pleasing as going all out of bounds with recklessness.

Both of them were glad to realize how true their actual feelings were for each other in the years that came, as they learned to wade right through the oil and water.

* * *

**HAHA! I did it! Hehe, Goody-chan is pleased with herself! Minato and Kushina are one of my fave couples and I finally got around to writing a oneshot about them! I think I actually covered their personalities pretty good, huh? XD**

**Well, the inspiration for this fic was the oil spill and I was randomly listening to the news (Yes, Goody listens to the news…) and heard someone make the comment that "the US is treading on that thin line between the water and the oil, hoping it doesn't reach the marshes…" or something along those lines and it just popped into my head as a love/hate relationship!**

**There's nothing good about the oil spill in the gulf though…that's just a fucking lose, lose situation because some Americans are just dumbasses who knew think of the damn "what if's" like I dunno…IF THE FUCKING CAP EVER DOES BUST! DX**

**Anyways, before I rant too much and piss off some politician or whatever, I HOPE YOU GUYS REVIEW, FAVE, AND SUBSCRIBE ME!**

**~~Goody-chan**

**^3^**


End file.
